A kiss
by Eve Meah
Summary: just an idea of mine. it's the most important kisses in a relationship  well to me  with Alek and Deryn. please review...
1. First kiss

**A kiss**

_So this is just an idea I had. There will be 6 chapters, everyone containing at least one kiss. It's supposed to be sweet and romantic but I don't know if it will be, so please review and share your opinion. I would really appreciate it. ENJOY!_

kiss

"Well."

"Well?"

"Yes, well."

"'Well' that's all? 'Well'?"

"Well, Deryn, what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know something more than 'well'. I mean, I just told you I'm leaving and all you can say is 'well'."

"Well, um, your hair is getting long."

"Dr. Barlow made some hormone growth pills for me to take. She said they'd make my hair grow and uh, other parts of my body grow. I have to look more like a woman or she won't take me in."

Alek and the rest of the ship had known about Deryn for some time. But thanks to Dr. Barlow, she was able to stay on board as her assistant. Deryn was basically her assistant anyway, so the captain graciously accepted. Though sadly, as her assistant, Deryn had to accompany her everywhere, including home, meaning this was her final stop.

"Oh," Alek said, blushing slightly at the 'other part' of her body. Alek was finally used to the Darwinist creations, but when it came to simple biology, Alek was still way out of his comfort zone. "I like it long." Deryn's bright blond shiny hair was almost to her chin.

"Thanks. I hate it long. It's so hard to take care of." She said twisting it in her fingers. "But don't you want to say your goodbyes? Shouldn't we be clearing the air and stuff?"

"You are still very bad at speaking like a proper lady." But she seemed to have no trouble dressing like one.

Dr. Barlow did have plenty of money and Deryn knew how to sew, so half of her lovely, expensive, clothes went to Deryn. Deryn was currently wearing a rich red dress with sweet white lace for trim. And, Alek noticed, even though she was still slim, Deryn didn't need her corset for a full figure.

"Aye- oh, I mean yes! Barking spiders it's hard though! Dr. Barlow's trying to teach me to speak without a Scottish accent too."

"That poor woman must go through so much." Alek shook his head and covered his mouth to stifle a laugh. Deryn punched him on the arm.

"Come on I'm leaving! Forever! Don't you want to tell me anything?"

"It's not forever!"

"Yes it is, Alek. You'll never see me again. I, meanwhile, will be seeing you in all the papers and on the radio. So whatever you have to say to me, you'd better say it." After a long period of awkward silence, Alek took a step toward.

"I will miss you." Deryn took a step forward, shyly looking down.

"I'll miss you too. We've had some good times, huh?"

"Yes," Alek took a step forward. "We've been through a lot together."

"Yes, we have." And with Deryn's last step, they were face to face, just a few inches away from each other. Alek could hear his heart beat in his ears. Deryn felt her face flush. "Aleksander?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to kiss me?"

"Well," Alek rubbed his neck and strolled away. "I- I fell I must tell you something. I- I, um…" Alek got the courage to look Deryn in the eye but he was blushing. "I've never kissed a girl before."

"REALLY?"

"Don't you think I'm already self-conscience about this? Must you mock me?"

"YES!"

"Deryn, please."

"Oh come on. Poor mister prince being fawned over by all the girls, but never kissed one."

"Well, what about you?" And suddenly she was very quiet. "What about you, Deryn?"

"Well, what do you expect from an odd lassie that wears trousers and curses like a sailor?"

"So this would be the first for both of us." Alek took a step forward.

"Aye." Deryn took a step forward.

"Well." Alek.

"Well?" Deryn.

"Yes, well." And Alek cupped her check and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I should be running, you know. I shouldn't have let myself feel like this."

"Alek, it's just a summer crush." She moved his face back to hers so their noses were touching. "Nothing will go wrong." And they kissed a short, sweet, fleeting kiss that can creditably be called a first kiss. And she was gone. And he was lost.


	2. Reunion

**A kiss**

_**Ok so I got the school from a google search but when I checked out the website it seems really cool, so here's a link to the King's College London.**_ .. _**It's been there since like 1107! (Not the website the school) How cool is that? I'd like to go there; I think old schools are cool. Ok, so here's the second chapter.**_

2. Reunion

"D-Deryn?" Jackson, Deryn's friend and research partner, caught up with her after running the down the hall after class.

Deryn had already gotten her doctorate in anthropology from King's College London, but decided to go back to get her doctorate in another subject, archeology. Jackson was her research partner, digging partner, workshop partner and really every other partner the teacher could assign.

"Yes?" She said. After eight years in Dr. Barlow's service, she was speaking like a lady. Nora never missed any 'aye' that Deryn said.

"I-I was wondering…" Jackson blushed. This was always the way he was around her. A lot of the men at the college would be cruel to Deryn for being an educated woman, but an odd few would stammer around her, blush and never look her in the eye. That was the price of being a strong, confident woman.

"What were you wondering, Jackson?" Deryn sighed. Sure they were friends but he never seemed to get comfortable enough around her to speak like colleagues. It made working together hard.

"If-if… i-if you wanted to go get some coffee?" He finally stammered out.

She smiled at him sweetly. After a long day of lectures, coffee would help her push through the rest of the day. "Yes. That sounds very nice! Thank you for inviting me."

Jackson looked up, surprised. "Oh."

"What's wrong?" Deryn asked, already halfway out the door. He ran to catch up with her.

"You said yes." He still looked perplexed.

"Indeed I did." She giggled. "Are you coming, or did you ask me so I can go alone?"

"Oh no! I mean yes! Sorry, coming!" She held the door open for him and he walked right through. About halfway to the café, Jackson turned to Deryn. "I am so sorry!"

"For what?" Deryn speed up, put her gloved hand on his chest and stood in front of him. "What did you do?"

"I-I didn't open the door for y-you. You o-opened it for me." Jackson blushed at the hand on his chest.

"Oh, is that all?" She laughed, took his arm and kept strolling. "I thought you meant that you had lost our final paper on hieroglyphs."

Elsewhere in the city, Emperor Aleksander entered London in search for Dr. Nora Barlow and the woman he thought was still her assistant, Ms. Deryn Sharp.

He got into the cab the king had send to pick him up, but instead of letting the driver take him to Buckingham palace, the 22 year old emperor directed him to King's College London where he knew Dr. Barlow had an office.

When he arrived at the college, he waved to the driver, telling him to go back and tell the king he would find his own way to their meeting.

Aleksander (as he called himself now) tried his best to swagger through the college with the confidence of an emperor, but inside he was nervous. He hadn't seen Deryn since they kissed on her last day on the Leviathan about eight years ago. They hadn't been able to keep in touch either, so he had no idea if she was even in London or if she was still with Dr. Barlow (or if she was single, though he shouldn't care about that).

Wandering down the hall Aleksander finally came across a door labeled "Dr. Nora Darwin Barlow." He knocked quickly, heard "Come in, come in." and entered.

"Dr. Barlow?" Aleksander entered tentatively, shyly looking around the dully light room.

"Alek." He heard Deryn's voice and a woman's figure in the back corner sitting on a stool.

"Deryn?" he rushed over to hug her but when he got close…

"Hello, your highness." Dr. Barlow got off her stool, with her Loris on her shoulder, and curtsied.

"Oh please, Dr. Barlow, don't curtsy. It's really not necessary." When she stood up, she was smiling. Aleksander held out his arms and Dr. Barlow walked into them, hugging him.

Pulling back, Nora looked up into Aleksander's face. "You've grown. You're probably taller than Deryn now." Dr. Barlow sat back down and regarded him.

"Speaking of Deryn," Aleksander rubbed the back of his neck, "how is she?"

"_Mr._ Sharp." Brovil said from his shoulder.

"Dr. Sharp." Barlow's Loris said.

"As he stated, Ms. Sharp is now a doctor of anthropology. She's also working on a doctorate in archeology." Dr. Barlow smile slyly at the young emperor. "I'm very proud of my little girl."

"D-Deryn's enrolled in this college?" His jaw dropped. "How could she get in?" Realization dawned on his face. "She's 'Dylan' again, isn't she?" Nora laughed at this.

"Heavens no! She's here as herself." Dr. Barlow saw that he didn't understand, and explained how Deryn found wonder in Dr. Barlow's work and wanted to pursue a career as well. Of course, she didn't have the money for college and women hardly ever got in, but Barlow obviously has plenty of pull in the school and money to pay for her schooling.

But, obviously, Deryn refused her help, and just as obviously, that didn't stop Dr. Barlow. While Deryn interviewed and applied like a normal student, Nora pulled strings, wrote letters, and created a special scholarship program. She argued that Deryn, being her assistant, would need higher learning, and she donated enough money for three students to have an all-expenses paid ride through college.

"Oh my! It's as if you're her benefactor."

"Yes, but don't tell her that." Dr. Barlow chuckle. "You know how mad she'd be if she ever found out."

"_Mr._ Sharp." Brovil chuckled.

"Dr. Sharp." Barlow's Loris corrected.

"Speaking of, where is Deryn? I'd like to see her."

"She's usually at a nearby coffee shop." Nora had an odd look in her eye.

"Well not to be rude-"

"Oh no, no please don't let me keep you!" Nora stood up and rushed Aleksander out the door. "Good-bye, your highness. I hope to see you again soon!" she sang as she shut the door on him.

_Eight years and an empire and Dr. Barlow still makes me feel like a child that got spun around and tossed into a war room, _the emperor thought as he set out on the street to find his old friend.

Deryn and Jackson sat across from each other in the small coffee shop. They chatted and laughed and drank their coffee like they always did. Until someone familiar, but anonymous, opened the door. Deryn's head rose when she heard the bell on the door ring. The familiar stranger looked around the café until he saw Deryn. Deryn jumped up when she saw his face.

"Alek?" She ran over to him. "Barking spiders, Alek is that really you?"

"DERYN!" Jackson jumped out of his seat and ran over to her grabbing her arm tightly. "How could you use such a vulgar term?"

"I'd let go of her if I were you." Alek said putting a constricting hold on Jackson's shoulder.

"Both of you need to let go." Deryn stood between them. "You boys need to get along." She glared at them both, and then smiled apologetically at Jackson. "You're right. I'm sorry for cursing, Jackson."

"You're apologizing?" Alek look at her in shock.

"Of course, a lady never curses." She smiled at Alek. "I'm sorry for being so rude to you, your highness."

"What? Deryn, who is this?" Jackson asked, he was quite confused.

"Oh I'm sorry, Jackson, I've been rude to you, too." She held out her hand with an open palm. "Alek, this is my friend and partner, Jackson. Jackson, this is… Um, how do I introduce you?" She asked Alek.

"Well," he said glaring at Jackson, "I'm usually introduced as Aleksander Ferdinand, Emperor of Austria-Hungry." Deryn giggled.

"Alright," turning to Jackson, "he's that." Alek stared at Deryn and she stared back. They just looked into each other's eyes for the longest time until Jackson couldn't take it.

"D-Deryn," he called, she jolted and looked at him questioningly. "How do you know an emperor?"

"She didn't tell you?" Alek smirked at her. "The Deryn I know wouldn't let a story like our meeting go unheard." Alek took a step forward and placed his hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him, making her look at him. She blushed.

"Maybe I've changed." Her face was red and she was smirking up at His majesty. Jackson did not like it.

"Well, it was nice meting you, sir, but Deryn and I should go finish our work." He looked over to her, "Deryn, you ARE coming, right?"

"Oh," she turned to face him, still blushing, "I, well, um, I-I think I'd like to catch up with Alek. You don't mind, do you?"

"I-I guess not."

"It's not like we have much work to do anyway, right?" Deryn asked. "I'll do the rest later, I promise!" she pleaded with him.

"Oh yes, alright. I'll just be going."

"It was nice to meet you." The Emperor held out his hand and they shook. As Jackson walk alone down the cold London road, he pulled a dark blue velvet box out of his pocket. Opening it, he saw his grandmother's diamond engagement ring and wondered if he would ever get a chance to give it to Deryn Sharp.

Aleksander sat across from Deryn at the coffee shop, just talking. He wanted so badly to hold her hand, but the more they talked, the more he realized she wasn't the same person he saved from a frost bitten bum. She went through college once and wanted to go through again to get a _second_ doctorate. And she spoke properly the whole time! Deryn Sharp! Aleksander couldn't believe it.

Though he had changed, too; becoming an emperor could do that to a person. He was always busy, never had time to himself. He was only able to go to England because he was scheduled to meet with the king and discuss what sort of arrangement their countries would have; though he was planning on putting that off for as long as he could.

He wanted to know the new Deryn. She seemed nice, polite, eloquent, all in all the perfect woman. But he didn't want that, he wanted the reckless, impulsive, disobedient, rebellious Deryn he loved when he was younger. The one that joined the air force and won a medal for her bravery; the one that had saved him so many times. He knew she was in there, and he was going to pull her out.

Deryn sat across from Alek at the coffee shop she came to so often, in the town she had lived in for four years. As they conversed, she learned many new things about her old friend. First off, that it _really_ annoyed him when she called him 'Alek' now. He wanted to be called 'Aleksander'- like that was ever going to happen.

He was so serious, too. No longer was he a sad young man she could beat in a foot race, 'Aleksander' was an emperor, a real one. He was all business with her and polite, as if he was speaking to a lady, not Deryn.

Sure, she was acting like a lady, but that was because he made her nervous. She couldn't have expected to have her first love walk through that door today. He caught her off guard! And she wanted him to think she was mature, though she was pretty sure she was blushing. But as soon as they were alone, she would make him express his true self.

"Alek! My goodness, it's so great to see you!"

"Deryn, please, call me Aleksander."

"Wow, Alek I can't remember the last time I saw… well, that's not true I have a very clear and fond memory of the last time we spoke."

"Yes, me too, but I go by Aleksander now."

"*sigh* Alek… Alek. Alek. Alek."

"Alright, now I know you're just 'winding me up.'"

"Yes, yes I am. Oh, and don't say that, you can't pull it off."

"As long as you call me 'Alek' I will use your phrases, 'aye'?"

"No, not okay. Don't do that, Aleksander."

"There you go. So how have you been?"

"Oh well… (She related the background that you already know) …and all that. How have you been? I'm sure being the Emperor of Austria-Hungry has some great stories!"

"Oh, not really. (Babbling about some government stuff I don't care about.) And now I'm here to speak with your king. I'm about an hour late at this point. I don't think he's going to like me."

They laughed.

"It's really good to see you, Deryn." He slid his hand a crossed the table and held her hand.

"You too, Your Highness." She leaned in to whisper, "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Always." He leaned in too. He waited, staring at her, hoping.

"I-I," She blushed a deeper red, "Is it wrong for me to miss calling you 'your princelyness'?" she asked giggling. Now it was Alek's turn to blush.

"W-well, I guess not, but you know I'm no longer a prince?"

"I don't care; you'll always be my prince charming." She looked into his eyes, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb. Eventually they got up and left. Alek insisted he walk her home. This is when they got their chance to speak more intimately. And they both discovered that neither of them had changed at all.

With her arm in his and his hand on hers, the cold streets of London, England, became warm and inviting. As they reached the door of Deryn's house (right next to Dr. Barlow's- if they were paying attention, they would see her staring at them through her window), they were both completely unprepared for a good bye, so Deryn invited him in.

She made tea while he sat back and truly looked at her for the first time in eight years. He was taller than her now, about three inches, actually. As the tea kettle warmed up, Deryn let down her hair. It had darkened to a light brown that almost reached her bottom. It was silky and waving like a river, but her figure was what really impressed Alek. She was really a woman, but still slim and fragile looking, though that didn't fool Alek. He knew no one could break her.

And while he stared at her, she stared right back at him. Alek had grown tall and strong. His face looked very masculine and sharp. He had developed a nice even tan that really made his deep thoughtful green eyes seem wiser. His red-brown hair was dashingly long, long enough to grab handfuls of. He looked his part and had an air of authority and power about him, which was why she was happy to find that an insecurity beneath his formality and charm.

The kettle whistled and they both jumped. They drank their tea but didn't speak, just stared. They sat on her couch and with every sip of tea scooted closer and closer. And closer and closer. And closer and closer, until they met in the middle and their thighs touched.

Alek pushed the hair out of Deryn's face then placed his hand on the back of her neck making her look up at him. Deryn blushed again, but this time she welcomed the intensity and warmth. She leaned closer to Alek as he gently pulled her forward. Their lips met in the middle.

Alek never made it to his meeting.


	3. Engagement part 1

**A kiss**

_**Sorry this took so long! The next will be up really sooon I promise!**_

3. Engagement

Dr. Deryn Sharp woke up, glided out of bed and slid into her slippers. She stood, yawning, and strolled to the window, opening the curtains. She saw it was a bright sunny day, not a cloud in the sky, very uncharacteristic for London, but the perfect day for her second graduation.

Deryn pulled on her robe, opened her bedroom door, and trotted downstairs. She went to the kitchen, turned on the stove and while it was heating up, went to her front door to gather the mail off the floor.

As she walked back to the kitchen, Deryn shuffled through the mail while making breakfast. "Congratulations!" from her Ma. She put a pan on a stove. "I'm so proud of you!" from Jaspert. She cracked an egg into the pan, "I will be there to cheer you on." From Alek. She stirred the eggs around the pan. W_ait what?_

Deryn set down the rest of her letters and took a seat at her table to thoroughly read her letter from Alek. He was coming in today! For the soul purpose of seeing Deryn graduate. Alek said he would find her afterward and take her out for a celebration.

Alek and Deryn had said goodbye last year after that one night, and hadn't seen each other since. They had exchanged letters plenty, and flirted through them more than they should have, but they hadn't seen each other for a year.

Deryn started to shake. She was so nervous! He would be in town by now; she could go see him before the ceremony. But did she even want to see Alek?

They had been so close for so long, then had one wonderful night together after years. Now they were flirting in their letters, which was nice, but it was also superficial. No actual emotion, just playful banter. Even so, they were always the highlight of her day.

What would she say to him? They had both changed so much. She re-reread his congratulatory letter. No flirting, no teasing, nothing about him… It was all about how proud he was of her and how much he wanted to see her. He was honest and serious. Deryn wanted to see him so much.

Abruptly, there was a loud _bang bang bang_ on her door. The knocker didn't wait for a reply and intruded into the kitchen. The intruder ran to her stove and turned it off, picked up the pan and tossed it into the sink, turning on the water. Deryn realized that her stove was on fire, her breakfast ruined.

Mr. Barlow, the intruder and neighbor, had seen the smoke from his house and come over to check on the young lady-

"-about to get her second doctorate!" He said. He took her to a celebratory breakfast since her kitchen was burned. "Nora and I are so very proud of you. Though she is a little sore that you'll have more degrees than her, now." He chuckled.

Deryn had always liked Mr. Barlow. He was a simple, kind man. He always had a smile and was always an optimist, unlike his wife who was very much a realist. He and Dr. Barlow were independent from each other, but still managed to love the other unconditionally. Mr. Barlow was a very down-to-earth man. This is why neither Dr. Barlow nor Deryn wanted to tell him about Count Volger.

"Deryn, dear, are you listening?"

"Oh no, I wasn't. Sorry." Deryn sighed. "Actually, can I talk to you about something?" And she proceeded to explain about Alek and her feelings for him and asked him what she should do. Deryn didn't know why, exactly. Maybe she confessed to him because Mr. Barlow had treated her like a daughter since they met.

"Oh my," he laughed, "That's quite the story you have there."

"Well what should I do? I want to see him, but I don't know what to say to him. And I've missed him, but I don't know if he likes who I am now. I mean I've changed so much since the _Leviathan_ and he knows that, and, I mean he has too! He's a barking EMPORER! How can I even be near him? But he came all this way to see me and-"

"Whoa! Okay, okay, just slow down." Mr. Barlow sat back and ran a hand through his hair. "Here's what you do. Prepare for your graduation; be happy that you are getting a second doctorate, be happy you are seeing your family and loved ones." He stood with a wink, paid the restaurant bill, and left before Deryn could finish her coffee.

Deryn took the omnibus back home. She spent two and a half hours picking out an outfit to where under her robe. By then, it was time to go to the ceremony. She took another omnibus to the collage. She pulled her robe over her dress and stood in line. Guess who was behind her! Jackson Smith.

"Deryn?" He tapped her shoulder.

"Yes, Jackson?"

"How was your first graduation?" He asked nervously.

"Pretty close to this one." He nodded, still anxious. "Don't worry, you'll be fine!" She patted him on the shoulder.

"Deryn?"

"Yes, Jackson?"

"There's something I want to tell you."  
>"What's wrong?"<p>

"I've been meaning to tell you for a while." He shifted his feet before trying to look Deryn in the eye. "Deryn-"

"DERYN!" She and Jackson jumped, then turned to see a breathless 23 year old emperor running towered them, or, rather, Deryn. "There you are!" He trotted forward and gathered the surprised young women into a tight, warm hug. "I've been running around London for an hour looking for you."

Deryn's hands went to her face, trying to cover her blush. "Alek, you know where I live. Why didn't you check there first?"

"I thought you'd be here." Now he was blushing. "I didn't think to look for you at home." Then he noticed Jackson, glaring at him from behind Deryn. "Hello, Jackson, right?"

"Yes, your highness." He said begrudgingly and sarcastically. They glared at each other, till Deryn stood in the way.

"Alek, you shouldn't be here." Jackson grinned; she was going to tell him to leave.

"Deryn," Alek looked depressed. "Are… are you saying y-you don't want me here?" Alek felt heart broken.

"Why would you think that?" Deryn laughed. Jackson's face fell, Alek's face rose. "I mean we're getting stares from everyone else," Alek noted the shocked stares from the soon to be graduates, "and you should be in the audience waiting for the ceremony, you're an emperor, this is unprofessional." She spun him around and pushed him towered the chairs, "go mingle and talk to people, or whatever you do."

Alek turned back to her, holding her hands. "But I don't like talking to people here. Everyone keeps trying to convince to me become a Darwinist." He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him. "I just want to talk to you." He whispered. Deryn blushed, again. Alek smirked.

They were leaning closer and closer, and just as Deryn was ready to kiss him, "I think they're about set to go, so you should be going, your highness." Jackson interjected.

"Right." Alek said his face inches from Deryn's. "Just give me a minuet."

"No," Deryn sighed, "You should get going." She pushed him away to Jackson's satisfaction. "I'll see you after, we can get dinner."

"Alright," Alek whispered.

_Great,_ Jackson thought, _she just stopped talking to how great he is and now he's back to kiss her and take her to dinner. I should just give up._

"Jackson!" he looked over to her. "It's time to go!" he followed her to the stage and watched her face beam when they handed Deryn her second doctorate.

Alek and Deryn walked arm in arm down the street. The day hadn't gone pear-shaped yet. The sun was still shinning and Alek was still charming.

"So, where do you want to go for dinner?"

"Where do you want to go? I live here; you've only been to London twice. You chose."

"It's your celebratory dinner."

"And I want you to choose!"

"Fine." Alek thought for a moment, standing in the side walk just staring at Deryn. "I want to go somewhere we can dance."

"What?" she asked.

"You heard me, I want to dance with you." He stared to pull her along again. "You know how to waltz, right?"

"Well, yes. Nora taught me, but I've never actually dance with anyone but her and Mr. Barlow."

"Don't worry, I'll help you along. Austrians invented the waltz." He had a twinkle in his eye as he looked over to her. It's true that Alek had grown, and was now an inch or so taller than her, but with her high heels, Deryn and Alek were the same height. "Where can we go to dance?"

"Well, there's the Angel. I've heard it has a dance floor and the food's really good. That's where a bunch of my friends proposed to their wife's." Deryn flinched. Alek wouldn't take her to a place as romantic as the Angel.

"Sounds dead romantic." He smiled at her. "I'm in. Where is it?"

"Are you sure? I'm mean, it's pretty expensive." He laughed.

"Deryn, don't worry about that. I'm paying." He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I wouldn't want to go with anyone else." She blushed, and he smirked, but on the inside Deryn was a wee bit mad.

Just because he's an emperor and has money doesn't mean he has to laugh at her for considering it a problem. _I liked him better when he was a sad, scared, wee lad trying to get over his parents death._

Dinner was amazing. Deryn was charming and loveable as usual, but Alek seemed to be a little off. Maybe he was just nervous about what he was going to do later. What would he say to her?

"Alek?" Deryn was staring at him with concern. "Is everything ok?"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry." He leaned forward and took her hand in his. "I was just thinking about how beautiful you look." Deryn blushed again, but Alek had no idea what made him say that. "Um," he cleared his throat, "let's dance."

He stood and offered her his hand. She took it and he led her to the dance floor. He helped her position her hands, and when the music started up again, they started to spin.

Deryn felt like the happiest girl in the world, even if it was super clichéd. As her prince spun her around the restaurant, he seemed to relax. His smile grew wider, his eyes shone brighter, he seemed to be happy; which made her relax too.

"Deryn."

"Hmm." She purred, resting her head on his shoulder.

"We should talk about something." He stopped the dancing and led her to the balcony.

"I knew it." She said, shaking her head. "I knew you didn't come here just to see me graduate."

"No actually, I just wanted to see you." Now they both blushed, leaning on the railing. The sun was setting on the calm perfect evening. "Right before I left something happened and… and we really need to talk." They remained silent. It was very uncomfortable. Deryn remember how he got her to talk about her Da's accident. She drifted closer to him and held his hand.

"Tell me." He turned to face her.

"You know how much I care about you. But you also know my position as emperor. So I don't know how to say this." Alek took a deep breath and Deryn got very nervous. _He's going to say he can't see me anymore._ "Since I am of marring age, my advisors have instructed me to become betrothed." He looked away from her.


	4. Engagement part 2

(I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!)

Deryn just stood there, staring. Alek caught his breath, realizing he hadn't been breathing, and continued. "I have been courting a few girls, but haven't really settled. None of them really stand out to me." He glanced at her. Deryn was resting heavily on the railing, she look like she was going to be sick.

He moved closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. Alek had done this wrong, but he knew how to make it better. He placed his hand on her waist to pull her closer.

They began to sway slowly, almost like a dance. Deryn rested her head on his shoulder again, saying goodbye to her prince for the last time. She buried her head in Alek's shoulder so he wouldn't see her eyes start to tear.

Alek, however, heard her shuttering breath and held her tighter. He still wasn't getting it right! What was wrong with him? He could be charming and sly with any other girl. He could take their hand a crossed the floor and let them down easy, knowing all the while, that they will never be her. The woman he is holding.

How does Deryn not know that?

He pushed her hair back and looked at her face. Deryn's nose was red, her eyes were puffy, her cheeks wet; she was crying.

How does Deryn not know she's the only one?

"Don't cry." He pleaded, resting his forehead on hers.

"I'm not crying," she sniffed.

"Liar." Alek brushed away a few tears with his thumb and took a step back. "I've done this all wrong. I'm sorry." He reached into his coat to pull out the ring he had been rubbing all day. "This is what I was trying to say," and slid it onto her finger.

Deryn stared at it for a minute, then cried, then punched him, again, and again, and again.

"Ow! Stop hitting me!"

"That was the worst proposal in history!" Deryn shrieked. "How could you do that to me?! Barking spiders! And people think you're smooth and mature!"

"You think I'm smooth? Ow!"

"Not me, dummkopf! The papers! Reporters!" She took a deep breath and stepped away, much to Alek's gratitude. "You know I read about you all the time? And try my hardest not to clip out every picture of you… it's really exhausting."

"I'm sorry, but now you get to see me every day, right?" Alek took her left hand and spun the ring.

Deryn smiled at him, blushing. "Maybe I could see you nights, too?"

That's when Alek knew she was better. That's when Deryn knew she had him. That's when the reader (hopefully) realizes what's about to happen. Deryn took his neck in her hand and pulled him down to her, kissing him hard, making up for all the time she's been without him. And he was going to make it up to her tonight.

Alek rattled a bit before realizing what happened. He hadn't done this for a while and was trying to remember how things went. Luckily, Deryn never forgot and guided him through it gently.

She moved her hands into his hair and pulled, just enough to open his mouth wider. Alek moved his hands to her back again, running his fingers up and down her spine, making Deryn's eyes flutter. She pushed forward though; wanting more and more the longer they went, alone on a balcony at sunset, with romantic music playing softly. It was every girl's ideal engagement; only Alek has no idea to propose.

It was lucky Deryn knew what came after. She moved her hands to his chest, unbuttoning as she went down. And as her hands went down, so did her mouth. She moved from his mouth to his neck to his chest. Deryn heard Alek moan and knew he wanted her just as badly.

"Deryn," he panted, "we should go. We-we shouldn't be do-doing this here."

"Hmm." She hummed, moving back to his neck.

"Deryn, this is very improper."

"Alek," she whispered into his ear, "did you know your hand is on my butt?"

The look of realization on his face made Deryn laugh; she laughed so hard she forgot what she was really after. But he still stood there, jaw on the ground, unbelieving. Though, after a while, he composed himself, and picked Deryn off the floor. Wiping the tears that came with laughter from her eyes he kissed her. A sweet and simple kiss that should have been what came after the ring.

"You know," he said, pulling away, "we are still going to your house."

"Oh aye, don't think you're getting out of that one, love." And pulled him into her again.


End file.
